The Great Pokemon War
by Neil Hammond
Summary: You know that war Lt. Surge talked about and all the theories it spawned. As a part of a new canon I am working on, I am going to tell the entire history of the Great Pokemon war, why it was fought and who was involved.


In the days of yore, pokémon were not equal to humans. While some were compassionate and took them up as pets, most used them to work the jobs that were hard for humans. They took up the duties of factory workers, construction workers and sometimes, even soldiers. There were pokémon battles but they were less humane and only for the entertainment of humans.

These acts of using these majestic and beautiful creatures angered many intellectuals and free thinkers. Many groups were founded such as the Holon Separatist movement and The Plasma Association who protested them. The Holon Separatist movement wanted the Holon region out of the Eastern Union of Democratic Republics and to create a country of their own where Pokémon and Humans live and work together in peace. The Plasma association wanted all Pokémon returned to the wild and for it to be seriously illegal for a human to have custody of one.

Debates broke out in the Union Congress over Pokémon Rights. Two of the major parties fought in the political battlefield over the two extremes of the issue. The Egalitarian party wanted Holon to stay and for Pokémon to have more rights while the Nationalists argued for a human's freedom to treat his or her own property as they please. The debates became so heated that violence broke out in the chambers. For decades the nationalists have been plotting to take over the government and drive all other opponents out of their offices. They did backdoor dealings with C. and military leaders to tighten their grip around the necks of their enemies. While the Union stood as a democracy it was a flawed Democracy and with the Military gaining more and more power, it was only a matter of time until it became a dictatorship.

Fearing that Holon would break into civil war over the issue of secession many families migrated from Holon to other regions. One of the families had a boy named Lance. Lance didn't want to leave his friends but the one friend he still had was his Dratini. Lance loved his Dratini more than anything and knew that as long as they were together everything would be all right. Lance and his family moved to Pewter City in the Kanto region and at first things were fine. But Lance's father couldn't find a job and owed money to the bank for paying his rent.

Unbeknownst to Lance's family, the Bank was secretly under the control of a criminal organization called The cartel. With no way to repay them, the Cartel made a deal with Lance's father—one he could not refuse. Lance would fight in the ring with his Dratini and use the winnings to pay off their debts. Lance refused to risk his Dratini's life but the Cartel said that the alternative way to repay them was for the Cartel to take Lance's life.

Lance knew that if he kept his pride and let the Cartel kill him that they would take his Dratini and make his life miserable. He complied and fought in the ring and won every time. His winnings quickly paid off his family's debt and then some. After a year of fighting, his Dratini evolved into a Dragonair and he won the respect of all other fighters. There was something different about Lance. Every time he won his battle, he spared the life of the opposing pokémon. They asked why he did this and he answered that if a pokémon loses, it learns from its past experiences and that battles shouldn't be used for sport and to display power but to strengthen the bond between a pokémon and his trainer (not master) and without one, the other is nothing.

Lance's peers were open to this new way of pokémon battles and Lance taught them his way and they realized that pokémon and humans should be partners not tools and wielders. Once Lance earned the trust of the other trainers he then told them that the Cartel shouldn't be allowed to push them around anymore. The day the cartel representative returned for his cut of the winnings was the day the trainers decided to turn on the Cartel.

Lance and his friends drove the Cartel out of Pewter City and founded the Pokémon League. But he knew his work wasn't done yet. He and his companions set out to fight the cartel and spread the way to the rest of Kanto. His most trusted friend, Flint stayed behind to protect Pewter and teach the rest of the city the new way of Pokémon battling. Soon after, the Pokémon League brought down the Cartel forever.

Lance's word had spread throughout the Union and the politicians in the Union were inspired to establish regulations for Pokémon battling and passed amendment after amendment giving Pokémon more and more rights until they were practically equal to humans and many rejoiced. But the nationalists wanted nothing to do with this new beginning and challenged the legislation, demanding to repeal these reforms. The other parties did not back down. Without a word, the nationalists stormed out of the chambers. Two months later, the regions that were under nationalist influence seceded.


End file.
